In a turbomachine, such as an aeroderivative industrial gas turbine engine, air is pressurized in a compressor section then mixed with fuel and burned in a combustion section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are expanded within a turbine section where energy is extracted to power the compressor section and to provide output power.
Since many components with the turbine section are directly exposed to the hot combustion gases passing therethrough, these components are typically cooled and/or insulated to prevent overheating thereof.